


First Date

by ladybug218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Jess's first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Sam stared in the mirror, nervously adjusting his tie. His third tie in the last ten minutes. He was so focused on his image that he barely noticed the laughter behind him.

"Wow, Sam, you act like you've never been on a date before," his roommate teased.

Not like Sam was going to tell him that, technically, he hadn't. The hunting lifestyle wasn't exactly conducive to relationships. His only guide for interaction with girls was his brother. And it wasn't like Dean dated, he just hooked up with girls in cheap motel rooms and left town the next day. Sam had no desire to follow in his footsteps.

"Do you think the tie is too much?" he asked. 

"Dude, relax. The tie is fine. You're taking her to a four star restaurant, right? Just try to relax and don't forget which fork to use when."

That set Sam off on a fresh attack of nerves. What if he dropped his silverware or spilled the wine or pronounced escargots wrong? His phone beeped, telling him it was time to leave to pick up Jess, so he didn't have time to indulge his anxiety anymore. "See ya," he said, grabbing his wallet and heading out.

"I won't wait up!" his roommate promised. 

Ten minutes later, Sam was standing in front of Jessica's dorm room and trying to work up the courage to knock. Even though he knew he was expected, he felt weird. The door opened and Jessica gave him an amused look. "Were you going to knock or just stand there thinking about it all night?" she teased.

Sam's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, his grasp of the English language gone in a moment as he took in the blue formfitting dress that exactly matched the color of her eyes, the heels that were so high, he didn't have to strain his neck to meet her eyes and the hair that was hanging in wild, loose waves around her shoulders. 

"Sam?"

After a few moments, he blinked and forced a smile. "Wow, Jess, you look incredible."

"Thanks," she replied. "You look nice, too. I like your tie."

Sam felt his cheeks warming a little and he ran his finger over the tie, giving her a dorky grin. "Thanks. Are you ready?"

"Ready, willing and able," she chirped. "Let me just grab my purse." Sam watched her fluid movements as she turned, took a few steps (how did she walk in those shoes, anyway?) and grabbed the purse that was hanging on a hook near the door. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely," Sam replied, remembering belatedly to offer her his arm.

The gesture made her smile. "That's one of the things I like about you, Sam. You've got old-fashioned manners."

Sam grinned and led her to the waiting taxi. "You'll have to tell me more things over dinner," he said.

Jess laughed. "Okay, but only if you promise to reciprocate."

"Fair enough," Sam agreed. They settled into the cab and Sam decided that maybe dating wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
